Beauty and the Beast: The Black Rose
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Just when Belle broke the Beast's spell. All seems right with the world...until another beast returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Another guestsurprise story. Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Mrs. Potts was becoming ill; she needed specific treatment and the only treatment available would be in the other town with was a five day journey away. She was feeling weak and she knew she wouldn't die, but she wanted to speak with Vincent and Belle about Chip.

"I wanted to tell you all about Chip. He doesn't want to leave this town. He loves you all and the castle too much. His brothers and sisters have gone to live with my other relatives, but he really feels to stay here. May he stay?"

"Mrs. Potts, you don't even have to ask. Of course he may." Vincent replied, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. But I am unsure of my return."

"Don't be afraid. Chip may stay here for as long as need be. If not forever." Belle replied.

"Do you really mean that?" Mrs. Potts smiled happily.

"Yes."

"Well, I only ask because even when I return, Chip said he wants to stay here forever. He almost thinks of you both as a second set of parents."

"I would never turn him out. Never!" Vincent replied.

"We think of him as a son as well."

"Good. So very good." Mrs. Potts replied. She knew she would not die, but if Chip wanted to stay and live at the castle, she did not want to take that away from him. The castle had been his first home after all.

The next morning, Chip sadly watched them carry his mother on a carriage towards town. He would miss her greatly but right now there was nothing that could be done. She had to go so that she would be well.

"Don't fear Chip. You'll be safe here with us." Vincent replied.

"I know Vincent. I just hope she gets better soon." Chip replied quietly.

"Well we will definitely hope for the best! You can write her letters as much as you like." Belle smiled.

"Thanks Belle! Now that I'm eight I can write better than most of my brothers and sisters!" He proclaimed proudly. Belle gave a soft grin and then took his hand as they headed back inside the castle with Vincent following.

Four hours later…

"Well young one, it's time for you to go to bed," Belle whispered, now gently holding Chip on her lap.

"Ok. Can you guys tuck me in?" Chip smiled.

"Of course." Vincent replied, now getting down on all fours and growling playfully. Chip squeaked in mock terror and began to run with the prince running behind him. Belle laughed as she chased after her husband and Chip. Chip was running in glee until he reached his room! He ran to his bed and then felt the prince pounce on him and pin him down and Belle came thundering in after them! Soon they were a laughing and giggling heap of arms and legs! After a few moments, they all settled down and Chip was curling up in his bed.

"Goodnight my little prince," Belle whispered, kissing him on his head.

"Goodnight mom…I mean Belle!" Chip said suddenly. This shocked Belle, but she for some reason loved when Chip called her mom.

"Goodnight Chip." Vincent smiled, gently nuzzling him.

"Night Vincent." He whispered, hugging the prince's neck. The two then sat up and made their way to their room.

As Chip watched them head out of the room, he glanced out of his window. He gasped as he noticed a figure looking at him from the snowy garden. The person looked tall and strong and whomever it was had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to peer at him from the darkness.

"We have an intruder on the grounds!" Chip said as he ran and threw on his robe! Quick as a flash he ran down the steps and into the garden. There was plenty of ice and snow and he was immediately beginning to regret his decision of running out into the dark, cool night.

"I don't see him anymore. Guess I may have imagined it all." Chip thought. He turned to go back when he suddenly tripped and twisted his ankle. He squealed in pain, but could not get up.

"Oh bother it all!"

"My my. Seems you gotten yourself into a predicament boy." A deep voice replied. Chip turned and saw a figure walking towards him and even Chip could see his white teeth shining in the darkness!

"Get away from me!"

"I knew you would not be long coming out to see who was out here."

"You're sneaking around the master's castle!"

"Master is it? Is that what you call him?" the figure asked, now crouching down in front of him. Chip gasped, seeing that he looked like a large-wolf like creature, half man and half wolf.

"MONSTER!"

"Not a monster boy! I am no worse than that master of yours that is a beast!"

"He isn't a beast anymore!"

"Oh isn't he?! Well, he will always be to me and he will pay for doing this to me." The man snarled. Chip bravely grabbed a stick and threw it at him. He easily dodged it! Chip then kicked at him with his good foot and he dodged that too! "Better watch your foot child or you may not get it back." And with those words, he pounced on him!

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Stop struggling Chip." He whispered in the boy's ear, making Chip go stiff in fear.

"How do you my name?!" He gasped.

"I have been watching you for a while now. You are perfect for my purpose."

"And who are you?!" Chip gasped, trying to get up but the stranger did not let him.

"You may call me Gaston." He said as he got closer to the boy's face and within a few moments, Chip blacked out.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: A treat for you newbienovelistRD for posting my stories. I love Beauty and the Beast too!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, guestsurprise! It looks great so far! Please keep going! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent heard a cry and immediately his eyes opened. Even though he was no longer a beast, he senses were stronger than an average human's now. He gently turned over and shook Belle by her shoulder.

"What is it hon?" She asked, gently turning and looking at him.

"Chip. I heard him cry out."

"Are you sure?" She said, now looking concerned.

"Yes. I better go and see about him." And with those solemn words, he got up from bed and walked down the castle hallway. When he made it to Chip's room, he knocked gently.

"Chip? Chip are you alright?"

No response.

"Chip? Answer me young one."

No response.

The prince opened the door and saw Chip was not in his bed. Startled, he immediately began searching until he heard a cry that came from outside! He ran to the window and yelled in disbelief! Chip was yelling and fighting against some kind of beast!

"CHIP!" He yelled. He then took off down the hallway and ran down the castle steps as fast as he could. He threw open the front door and confronted the beast and immediately went into protective mode.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Vincent snarled as he ran and was about to charge the beast.

"So…the child was right. You really HAVE turned back into a human." The beast responded, growling and bearing his fangs.

"Who are you?!"

"You will find out soon enough." He growled as he picked Chip up and tucked him under his furry arm.

"VINCENT! HELP! HELP ME!" Chip pleaded, trying to pull himself loose.

"Chip don't panic! I'm coming!" He responded, now running to grab his small friend.

"Don't worry Prince Vincent; I will take good care of your little friend." Gaston smiled evilly. He then ran off into the night with the small child under his arm.

"NO! CHIP!" Vincent bellowed, chasing after them. But it was no use; Gaston was too fast in that form. "I need to find Belle; Chip's life is in danger."

And with those words, he ran back to the castle and burst into their room like a thunderclap!

"BELLE!"

"What?! What is it?!"

"A beast! There's another one! And he has Chip!"

"What?! You can't be serious Vincent!"

"I'm telling you the truth Belle! I just saw a beast and he has Chip! They ran off into the black forest! I'm going after them!"

"I'm going with you!"

"No! I don't want you to be in danger either Belle!"

"Chip is important to both of us and we promised to look after him. I almost think of him as our son."

"What?" Vincent asked softly.

"Vincent…if Mrs. Potts cannot take care of Chip anymore, I think we should adopt him as our son."

"Belle, I don't think that's a good idea." Vincent replied softly.

"Why Vincent?"

"I just don't think that we should be thinking about that right now."

"B-But…"

"I don't want a son right now alright!" He said in an agitated tone. Belle nodded sadly and decided not to push it any further. Not right now any way.

"Well, where do we look first?" She asked, now changing the subject.

"Belle…"

"I know Vincent, but I am coming! He needs both of us right now!" Belle said, in a very stern tone. Vincent looked at her and rubbed his hand down his face in defeat.

"Alright Belle. But please stay close to me. I don't want you in harm's way." Vincent cooed, now gently pulling her to him in a hug. She hugged him tightly in return and then tilted his face up to look at her.

"Let's get ready. We have a long way to go." Belle whispered, now gently leaning up and kissing her love on his face. Little did they know, a raven was sitting near their window listening to everything.

Meanwhile, deep in the black forest….

"Let me go!" Chip yelled, now becoming tired of the struggle.

"You will eventually get tired Chip," Gaston growled, carrying the boy deeper into the forest.

"What do you want with me?! You're just a monster!"

"I was not always like this boy!" He maliciously snarled, now holding Chip up to his face! "I was the most handsome man in these parts before your 'master' killed me! I fell off his balcony in a fight and was killed. However, my spirit was not able to rest. This witch appeared before me and told me that because of my black heart, my soul is meant to wander these woods until I earn my right to rest in peace. Now I am doomed to wander these woods as a hideous beast!"

"Well that was your fault! You tried to kill us and the master!"

"You demented child! My entire mission was to save Belle!"

"No it wasn't! She was, and still is, in love with the master!"

"NO SHE ISN'T! She is being bewitched by that same witch that changed me! I'm sure of it! Once I kill him, I'll take her back and she will be mine whether she likes it or not!"

"You can't force her to love you!"

"Wanna bet kid? I know exactly what I'm going to do and you're part of my plan to do it. Now sit back and enjoy the ride." He chuckled darkly, now tucking him back under his arm.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Quiet! We are almost to the next town. When we get there, I will give you your directions."

"What?! What directions?!"

"You are going to help me put on a show kid. A show that will mesmerize the entire town." He laughed evilly as his blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He then let out an earth-shaking howl that shook the trees. Whatever his plan was, it was going to change the course of Chip's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chip shuddered as he was brought into the town and Gaston was wrapped in a large cloak which covered his face and beast-like features.

"Move over there." He whispered.

"That's an inn! They will know you're a beast!"

"Not if you remain calm and quiet. If you give us away, we will be sleeping in the woods. I can handle that, but you can't."

"Please just let me go!" He whispered, trying to get free.

"You aren't going anywhere Chip. Now let's move," Gaston whispered in his ear. And with those words, he carried the young boy towards the town inn. Once on the stairs, a young girl answered the door and looked at them suspiciously.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. My son and I would like a room. Here is plenty for your troubles." He whispered as he tossed a bag of gold coins in her hand. Astonished, she gladly let them inside.

"You can have the best room in the inn. It is up the stairs to the left." The girl smiled happily.

"P-Please.." Chip started. He stopped when he felt Gaston gently tug his arm as a warning.

"What is it honey?" The young girl asked.

"May I have some water and a biscuit?" Chip asked.

"Water and biscuit for the brat eh?" a drunken man laughed. Chip turned angrily at him and then looked away. "What's wrong brat. Cat got ya tongue?!"

"Leave me alone!" Chip hissed.

"Or what?! You'll call your momma?! C'mere and shine me shoes boy!"

Chip ignored him and attempted to walk up the stairs when the man stumbled out of his chair and tried to grab Chip by his shirt!

"I said shine me AH!" He gasped as he was then lifted by the front of his own shirt! He looked up and choked on his own breath when his gaze was met with a pair of angry blue eyes. He couldn't see the face; only the eyes. He was brought closer to the front of the cloak and Gaston stared at him hard.

"Get away from him…" the voice hissed. With those words, the man was dropped on the floor on his bum. He stumbled back to his chair and the room was quiet. Gaston then placed a hand on Chip's shoulder and nudged him to head up the stairs. Chip complied and after a few moments of silence, the room began to bustle again. Chip slowly turned and saw Gaston walking behind him silently, as quiet as a mouse.

"Here. This is the room."

Chip opened it and saw that the bed was big enough for two, but the sheets were very thin and old, despite the room being the best in the house.

"Change your clothes and get into bed. I will need you in top shape in the morning." Gaston replied, gently scratching the floor with his claws. He then tossed off his cloak and climbed into bed. The great monster yawned and Chip squeaked at seeing his rows of teeth. "Go to bed Chip."

"I'm not sleepy."

"I will not argue with you Chip." He said angrily. Chip sighed in defeat and climbed up in bed beside him. Gaston made sure that he was far enough from him to where both of them had room. Chip gazed up at the ceiling in pure discomfort. He didn't know what to do or what to say; he felt trapped and helpless.

"What will I do now?" He thought to himself. He then sat bolt upright when he heard the rain beating hard on the window outside! He hated rain more than anything.

"What is it now?" Gaston growled in a frustrated tone.

"Nothing." Chip said quietly, staring at the window in pure terror.

"Are you afraid of thunder or lightning?" Gaston asked, opening one eye.

"N-No."

"Don't lie to me boy!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh yeah?" Gaston whispered. He then quickly picked up Chip and made him face the window. Chip shrieked in fear as a lightning bolt rammed the side of the house. "See, you are afraid!"

Chip squirmed from his grasp and curled up in a ball. He had large tears going down his face and he felt like he couldn't control it! He was about to cry harder when he felt someone sitting behind him. He turned and saw Gaston lying behind him, curling up, and going to sleep.

"You will ruin everything if you keep crying like this Chip. Now stop crying and go to sleep. I will defend you from whatever the storm may bring if you promise to go to sleep." He said, grabbing Chip's face and making Chip look at him in the eyes.

"Y-You promise?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep and don't get used to this. I am only doing this so you will put on a good show." Gaston growled as he roughly turned over and watched the storm while Chip began to slowly fall asleep and cuddle in his fur.

"Do not get used to this boy. I care for no one but Belle." He whispered angrily as his blue eyes pierced the night as he watched the storm.


	4. Chapter 4

A small, dumpy little man quietly made his way towards the back of the inn. It was dark and it was raining harder than ever, but his dedication to this cause made it worthwhile for him. As he entered the back of the inn, he was met with piercing blue eyes.

"Took you long enough, LeFou," Gaston growled.

"Listen I had to travel for hours to get here so…"

"Don't make any excuses…" He growled. LeFou then got a closer and when Gaston walked out of the darkness, he immediately covered LeFou's mouth before the scream could erupt from his lips!

"Silence before you wake everyone!"

"MET MO MOF ME!"

"Not until you calm yourself you dwarf!" Gaston hissed. After a few minutes of struggling, LeFou stopped and Gaston let him go.

"When I read your letter I was already surprised you were alive! But I didn't know that you really meant you changed into a beast!"

"Well, I did!"

"I can see that now! And you also mentioned a boy?"

"Yes, Chip. The boy from the castle of Prince Vincent and e is to help us with the plan. It is almost eleven; we have time to prepare the items we need for tonight's show."

"How is the boy going to help us?"

"You'll see. But for now the brat is sleeping upstairs."

"Well if you ask me…"

"No one asked you LeFou. Now hush, I don't want anyone to be suspicious. Let's begin. Did you bring the carriage and horses?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Let's move!"

2 hours later…

"Vincent…we've been walking for hours. There has been no sign of Chip." Belle said sadly.

"Don't lose hope. He's out there and we're going to find him."

"You're right. We need to stay positive. I hey! Look! There's a town up ahead!" Belle chirped happily.

"I can see it too. But there is a very large crowd; I wonder what's going on." The prince replied, now helping her to cross over a broken log.

"Well, this is as good a place as any to look for Chip."

And with those words, the two lovers walked into the town, hoping someone could give them a lead on the small child. They did not have to wait for long. For right in front of them was a sign that read:

COME ONE COME ALL AND SEE THE CHILD THAT CAN CHANGE INTO A BEAST!

"What on Earth?!" Vincent gasped! He then tried to make his way through the crowd, but there were too many people. His eyes then lit up in horror as LeFou walked on stage dressed in a black cloak and a magician's turban. He looked purely ridiculous.

"Come one and all and see the child that can change into a beast! Right this way!" He smiled evilly. He then began to walk through the crowd and collect the money. "If you don't pay you won't see this marvelous sight! Now pay!"

"Here ya go!"

"I can't wait to see the show!"

"This will be great!"

After he collected the money, he walked back on stage and looked at everyone with a deadly gaze.

"Watch as I pull this curtain. Do not talk at all during the performance or you will be thrown out ya hear!" Everyone nodded and responded their understanding.

"Good. Now then. Young boy! Young boy from the cursed isles of Harantau! I release you!" And with those words he pulled the curtain back and Chip was sitting in a large cage.

"THAT'S CHIP!" Belle yelled in horror, but she was immediately hushed by the people in the back.

"Ma'am I apologize but you must be quiet or we will have to escort ya out." A large man replied, clearly a paid guard.

"You don't understand! That boy…"

"Sorry ma'am; no talking. We can talk after the performance."

"Sir. She is my wife and you may refer to me as Prince Vincent." Vincent replied coldly, moving his hair back to reveal his face. The guard immediately stopped and got down on one knee!

"Begging your pardon your highness!"

"Take me back stage. That child belongs to us!"

"I will! Right away Sir! Right away!" The guard replied, now trying to take them backstage. But the minute they both walked in the back of the carriage and the guard was gone, they were both ambushed by a large monster!

"Well, you are looking well Belle. I should've known you'd be coming with your lover boy." The voice hissed in a mocking tone.

"LET HER GO!" Vincent snarled.

"I will deal you later Princey. But for now, you both can sit back and watch the show. The boy learns fast." The creature replied, now starting to tie Belle up. Vincent was about to lunge for him, but the beast looked at him sternly. "One wrong move and Belle here doesn't live to see the dawn."

"Who are you?!" She said angrily.

"Why Belle you surprise me. You mean you don't recognize me?" And with those words, he got closer to her face and she gasped in horror. She could recognize those eyes anywhere!

"GASTON?!"

"In the flesh." He whispered in her ear. He then turned and tied up Vincent and gagged them both to prevent them from yelling out.

"I hope you do enjoy the show. Too bad Chip will not know you both are here." He chuckled as he walked back to where he was waiting for his cue.

"And now watch as the boy changes into the beast of legend!" LeFou thundered. He then threw some red powder into some nearby torches which caused a huge smoke!

"Now move boy and let me do the rest," Gaston whispered harshly as he grabbed Chip from under the floor boards and put him down on the ground. He then squeezed himself through the opening and when the smoke cleared he let out a terrifying roar! The people screamed in terror, but then they cheered!

"Oh my goodness!"

"The boy! Where's the boy!" A man in the audience asked in amazement.

"He changed into a monster! This show is real everyone!" Another customer added.

"You have all seen it with your own eyes! The beast of legend! Come again tomorrow night and watch as I attempt to tame this beast with my own hands!" LeFou announced. The people cheered and applauded; they couldn't believe what they just saw!

"Perfect." Gaston chuckled to himself. Once the audience began to clear and the curtain was pulled. He squeezed himself back down into the floor boards of the cage. There Chip was waiting, curled up in a tight ball. He was missing his family and friends and he had no idea what he needed to do to escape. Little did he know, Vincent and Belle could see him, but he couldn't see them!

"MIP! MIP! MOVER MERE!" Vincent gasped through his gag.

"MONEY! MONEY! MAN MOU MEAR MUS!" Belle pleaded through her gag, but it was no use. He couldn't hear them or see them. Gaston looked over in their direction and gave them a sly smirk. Vincent growled in return and it almost gave Gaston the shudders; that growl he remembered all too well from when Vincent was a beast himself!

"Why didn't you just finish them Gaston?" LeFou asked.

"Not here. In plus, it won't be easy to destroy Vincent. He is a lot stronger than you think and I have no intention of harming my Belle. Listen closely. We need to move the show to another town. These people enjoy it so they will follow us to the next town."

"Why are we moving?"

"To keep ahead of Vincent and Belle. Those binds won't hold them for long and we need to keep moving if we want our plans to work."

"If you say so Gaston."

"Yes, I say so LeFou. By the way, where's the brat?"

"Last time I saw him, he was heading towards the back tent."

"HE'S WHAT?!" Gaston roared. He then bounded off to stop Chip because in the back room was his most prized possession.

Meanwhile, Chip was entering the tent simply looking for some food; he had not eaten all day. He was just about to open one of the bags when he noticed a rose. A rose unlike any other he had seen before. This was a shiny, black rose and it was under a glass case. It had already begun to lose its petals, but it was still a beautiful rose.

"Wow!" Chip said in amazement. But he was snapped from his thoughts as he was lifted up harshly by the back of his shirt. He was spun around and soon facing Gaston's angry face.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"I needed to find some food! I'm hungry!"

"You brat; you are never to enter in here! This is my private quarters."

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Chip answered angrily.

"Don't sass me boy!" Gaston angrily replied as he threw Chip roughly in a corner. Chip managed to stand to his feet and put his arms up in a defensive stance.

"Don't try me Chip. You won't win in a fight against me." Gaston replied, now crouching down on all fours and approaching him. Chip was sweating in pure terror as the beast approached, but using his quick thinking, he grabbed a torch and used it against him. Gaston roared as the fire began burning his arms when he tried to grab Chip!

"PUT THAT DOWN! NOW!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Chip hollered back. And he then threw the torch at Gaston and it hit him in the cheek. While he was distracted, Chip took off into the night and tried to run into a deeper part of the village.

"LEFOU!" Gaston yelled.

"What?!"

"After him! The boy escaped! I don't care what you have to do! Just get him back!" And with those words, Gaston ran after Chip.

Meanwhile, Vincent managed to use his strength to break his binds and soon he was free and so was Belle.

"Chip escaped." Vincent said softly.

"Then we better be the ones to find him first!" Belle replied as they both ran off into the night. The chase had truly begun!


	5. Chapter 5

Chip nervously ran through the town, hoping someone would help him. It was so busy that no one even remembered that he was the same child from the show!

"How can no one recognize me?!" Chip gasped, trying to find some help. He then turned and let out a scream in horror. He saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him from a dark alley.

"You better come over here if you know what's good you." Gaston angrily whispered, crouching down and preparing to lunge.

"Never!" Chip bravely responded. Gaston hissed in response and ran to pounce on him, but he was immediately weighed down by someone who just jumped on his back! He turned and looked over his shoulder and Vincent was on him!

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Not in your life monster! Chip run!" Vincent ordered. Chip hesitated, not wanting to leave him behind.

"I don't want to leave without you!"

"Chip over here!" Belle called. Chip turned and ran over towards her and she grabbed his hand! "Run Chip! Run over to the woods! I will stay and help Vincent!"

"I won't leave you two alone!" Chip responded.

"Both of you get out of here now!" Vincent yelled, still trying to hold on to the squirming beast.

"LEFOU! GET THEM NOW!"

LeFou came stumbling out of the darkness and heading towards Belle. Chip bravely ran in front of her and kicked him hard in the shin, making him yelp and cry out in pain!

"YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"

"I'm not a monster! You are!" Chip snapped at him. Meanwhile, Gaston and Vincent were fighting hard, but neither showed signs of giving up!

"Give up Vincent! I'm a lot stronger now!"

"Not in your life monster! I won't stop til you leave Chip and Belle alone!"

"Chip? You are concerned about Chip?"

"Stop acting like a fool! Why do you think we came to rescue him?!" Vincent bellowed.

"I don't think you care for him at all!" And with those words he threw Vincent into the deep snow. However, Vincent was back on his feet in a flash and they began circling each other.

"I know that you don't want a son at this time." Gaston chuckled in a nasty manner. "My friend the raven told me. I sent him to spy on you to see what your plans were before we came to this town."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got them Gaston! I got them!" LeFou smiled, now walking over with Belle and Chip in his grasp.

"Let go of us!" Belle demanded.

"Let go!" Chip screamed.

"Quiet kid. You may not be so hesitant to leave once we tell you something your prince doesn't want you to know." Gaston said softly, now leaning on a tree.

"What?" Belle asked.

"What are you talking about you snake? Answer me!" Vincent roared.

"Chip, your master stated that even if your sweet mother cannot take care of you, he does NOT want a son. He said so himself. So when your sweet mother is too old to care for you, you can rest assured that these two do not want you in their home." Gaston said, now kneeling in front of Chip.

"You're lying!" Chip growled.

"Oh no…" Belle gasped, now having a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew where this was going.

"Am I?" Gaston grinned deviously. "Ask them yourself boy! Go ahead. Ask! What have you got to lose?"

"Ok I will ask!" Chip said confidently.

"But not so fast Chip. I will make a deal with you; if I am correct you stay with me. If not, you are free to go."

Chip's face brightened up. His chance for freedom was coming a lot faster than he thought. Or so he thought.

"Oh! Well, I…" Chip began.

"STOP!" Vincent roared. "Don't make a deal with him Chip!"

"Why?! We will win!"

"No we won't because what he said was true." Vincent said sadly. Chip and everyone froze; well, everyone except Gaston. He was chuckling evilly, clearly amused that he was right.

"W-What?" Chip asked, his face was crumbling with every step Vincent made towards him.

"I-I did say I did not want a son at this time, but…"

"But we do love you Chip!" Belle said, breaking free of LeFou.

"Oh you do? That is a funny way of showing love. You both don't even want the kid!" LeFou laughed mockingly.

"Be quiet! W enever said we didn't want him," Vincent snarled, bearing his teeth. LeFou quickly stopped because Vincent's human teeth for a split second looked like his beast-like teeth! "Chip, please…listen…"

"You both really said that?" Chip said, gently sitting on the ground, tears forming.

"I only said it because…"

"Because nothing! You have your proof kid! You belong to me now!" Gaston smiled, grabbing Chip by the arm.

"LET GO OF ME! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" Chip yelled, fighting in his grasp.

"Unhand him!" Belle thundered, now pushing Gaston over. The two rolled together down the hill and when they finally hit the bottom, Gaston noticed a warm spring that was rushing past them. Warm springs were possible, even with the cold weather. Knowing she wouldn't drown, he picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" She screeched, fighting and hitting his chest.

"Time for a swim my love. See you later," He snickered, planting a kiss on her lips. She fought him to release her lips, but had no time to process that she was now heading towards a warm river! Before she knew it, she was thrown into the warm water and being taken down stream!

"HELP! HELP ME! VINCENT!"

"BELLE! Hang on!" Vincent cried out, now running towards the river. Before he jumped in, he turned to Chip. "No matter what happens, we will find you and we will make this right Chip."

"No need to make it right; come boy. The show must go on." Gaston laughed, now taking Chip by the back of his shirt.

"Please let me go; I just want to be left alone." Chip said, now beginning to cough. LeFou's heart even began to crumble seeing that Chip was getting sick.

"Gaston…I don't think we should keep the kid out much longer."

"Growing soft LeFou? Why a few minutes ago you were all for this plan!"

"That was before the kid began getting sick Gaston. He is still a kid." LeFou replied.

"And that's all he is…a worthless boy! Don't worry about it! We need to head to the next town."

"But you gotta give him something! He won't be of any use on stage if he's sick!"

"We'll get medicine in the next town."

"Leave me alone! I don't want help from anyone!" Chip yelled, still hurt by all of what had recently happened.

"Don't be a little fool." Gaston replied, now bending down and picking up the back of Chip's shirt in his mouth. "Met's move!" He ordered, between his teeth.

"If you say so Gaston," LeFou replied, now walking behind him and into the night.

Meanwhile, downstream…

"Belle…are you alright?" Vincent asked, holding her above water. They had made it to the shallow waters so they were in no fear of drowning.

"I'm fine my dear. But Vincent we have an even bigger problem. Not only have we lost them again, but we lost Chip's confidence in us." Belle said sadly.

"I know. But we must find him. We can clear this entire misunderstanding up when he is back with us." Vincent replied, helping her to her feet and out of the river. "But right now, we have to find him."

"The next town over is Black Stone. They will be performing there for sure."

"Only this time, we are going to stay out of sight. We have a better chance of saving Chip in secret rather than letting them know we are around." Vincent replied.

"What if Chip runs away again?"

"I hope he does try to. If he does, that is a good thing because we have a chance of catching him before them. They may not be in such a rush to capture him if they don't know we are around and watching."

"Alright let's go!" Belle smiled, happy at the new plan.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think so far my friends?**


	6. Chapter 6

But they weren't going to be able to do the show after all. Chip was coughing now and wheezing terribly because of the weather. They didn't have an inn to go to because they were still in the forest.

"We need to get to the town!"

"It's still four hours away LeFou. We have to stay here for the night."

"We won't survive this cold!"

"Yes we will. I got blankets for you all. I'm fine with my fur." He said, now laying down in the back of the covered carriage.

"And?" LeFou began.

"And what?" Gaston snapped.

"What about the boy? He's sick and he could die Gaston! I am not in favor of killing a child!"

"Stop worrying! I'm not going to kill anyone! At least, not yet…"

"Gaston, if that kid dies, we will have the Prince to worry about and he is not known to be merciful to his enemies. Not to mention that Belle would hate you even more for that!"

"Will you stop and let me do the thinking?! I have everything under control."

But they were interrupted by some deep coughing. They looked and saw that Chip was sweating feverishly and coughing more.

"We have to get him into town."

"That will ruin everything!" Gaston hissed.

"You have no choice! If he does die it will ruin everything anyway!"

"Fine! Let's move!"

"We can't! The wheel is broken. I can fix it but it will take a few hours and the kid doesn't have that."

"I will take him into town myself then."

"You will travel four hours on foot?" LeFou asked in amazement.

"What choice do I have?" Gaston responded sarcastically. He then grabbed Chip by the back of his shirt and wrapped him a few blankets. He secured him in a bundle where he would conveniently hang from his jaws. Once he was done, he turned to LeFou.

"Meet me in town by dawn." He said. And with those words, he ran off into the night with Chip in his mouth.

3 hours later…

Chip was getting weaker and weaker. He had still not eaten and he was feeling even more sick. He truly had no strength left.

"M-mom…" He called out weakly.

"I'm not your mother." Gaston hissed. He then heard the sounds of wolves behind him. He turned and saw a pack of them charging from the east and west. "Great, just great."

He then kicked it into high gear and tried to outrun them as best as he could. He was doing great at keeping ahead of them, but he was running low on energy. He ran for a full three hours and finally managed to get away from them. They were safe, but now Gaston felt weak. He was about to collapse when he saw the town lights ahead.

"Finally. Now let's get this brat some help." But his eyes widened when he saw guards roaming outside the areas. They were the guards from Prince Vincent's castle!

"No! No they will ruin everything. Curse you Vincent. He must have sent a search party to help look for Chip."

"V-Vincent, Belle," Chip said weakly.

"Hush." Gaston whispered. He now had to think of another plan. He couldn't put on another show if the guards were going to recognize Chip and be all over the town. The audience would know for sure that something was crooked.

"What am I going to do now? The show won't work now. If I move to another town, they will only follow us. It's time for drastic measures…" He whispered.

"Gaston, please let me go. I want to see my mom."

"Quiet. I know what you want, but what matters right now is my revenge. My plan won't work if the guards capture me."

"I just want.."

"Silence!" He said, now losing his temper.

"THERE! THERE HE IS! THE BEAST!" One of the guards yelled. Gaston turned right in time for him to point his gun at him and shoot him in the side. He roared and pain and soon bright, red blood was dripping from his side!

"You're bleeding!" Chip yelled.

"Very wise observation child!" He said sarcastically. "Let's go!"

"Wait! Don't shoot again!" A guard screamed.

"He has a child in his mouth!"

"That has to be Chip! The child the master is looking for!"

"After him!" A guard yelled.

"Don't let him get away!" Another one bellowed.

At that time, LeFou was just pulling into the town when he saw Gaston run past with Chip in his mouth.

"Gaston?!" He called. Gaston quickly stopped and turned around and ran back to his carriage.

"Here! Take him! Get the medicine he needs! I will lead them away and meet you here later."

"B-But you're bleeding!"

"It doesn't matter! We need him well for the plan! But whatever you do; don't get caught or let them take him! There's a doctor down the road. Now go!" Gaston bellowed as he ran off on all fours deeper into the town.

"W-What's going on?" Chip asked weakly.

"It's ok Chip. I gotta take ya to the doctor." LeFou responded, feeling that this situation was going to get much worse.

Once they pulled up to the doctor's office, the doctor took Chip immediately.

"He's very weak. But with this serum and some food and rest, he should recover." The doctor said softly. "I have a backroom for him to rest. Where is the boy's father?"

"Oh, uh, he is running some errands. He will be here later." LeFou responded nervously. The doctor nodded and turned to attend to Chip once more.

"Gaston, where are you?" LeFou whispered anxiously.

Meanwhile…

Vincent and Belle were walking into the town when they were greeted by the guards.

"We think we've found him! He met the description and a beast was spotted!"

"It has to be them!" Belle smiled.

"We will get to the bottom of this!" Vincent replied. "Where are they now?"

"We have been chasing the beast towards the forest, but he no longer has the child with him."

"LeFou. He must have given Chip to LeFou." Vincent said. "Search this town under the orders of Prince Vincent. No place is to go unsearched. We will find Chip if we have to turn this entire town upside down!"

"We need to find them; according to a citizen, the boy was looking very sick." Belle said in concern.

"We will find them. Don't worry honey." Vincent replied, gently kissing her head.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest…

Gaston was holding his chest and side. He could tell that the black rose was losing more petals because he was losing his energy quickly.

"I have to finish this. V-Vincent must pay…" He whispered, now trying to weakly make his way to LeFou now that he lost the guards. He began to walk towards the town when he saw LeFou walking in the streets. "Over here!" He whispered loudly.

"What are you doing at the edge of the forest Gaston?!"

"Having a picnic. What do you think?! I was running from the guards!"

"Well, Chip was placed in bed at the doctor's hut. He is very weak."

"We will take the medicine with us. I need to get Chip out of there." Gaston said, suddenly stumbling. LeFou ran to help him. "Thank you."

His eyes widened in pure shock! Did the great Gaston, just say thank you?! Yes, yes he did.

"Now come. The sun is rising and we need to get this done."

"Gaston...you're dying." LeFou said in barely above a whisper.

"Do not worry about me…I must complete my plan. I will make it and fulfill my mission, even if it finishes me in the process. Let's move." Gaston weakly stated, now making his way through the darkness to the doctor's home with LeFou's help.

Once they were in front of the doctor's office, Gaston looked in each window carefully, searching for Chip.

"Which room is he in?"

"The back room."

"Ok, let's get him fast. I'm losing blood." Gaston whispered as he made his way towards the back. Once in the back, he gently opened the window and crawled in the room. He noticed how tired and weak Chip looked and he almost hated to get Chip out of bed. He quickly made his way to another part of the room and wrapped his wound before he went back to Chip.

"M-mom, I feel sick." Chip whispered in delirium, not even opening his eyes.

"Come Chip." Gaston whispered, wrapping him in his blankets and crawling out the window. At that moment, the doctor walked in and screamed in horror.

"STOP! STOP! LET HIM GO!" The doctor yelled.

"Goodnight doctor." Gaston responded, running and motioning for LeFou to follow. The doctor ran and yelled out the window.

"Stop please! The boy won't survive another night in the cold!"

But it was no use; Gaston and LeFou were gone into the night with the young child. The doctor then turned to this nurse.

"Call the guards! The beast was here and that must have been the child they were looking for!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Help! Help!" The nurse screamed running towards the guards, Vincent, and Belle. "A monster! He took the boy from the doctor's office!"

"Boy?!" Belle said in horror! "Vincent that had to be Chip!"

"I know and that beast I'm sure was Gaston! Which way did they go?!" Vincent asked.

"Towards the cliffs of the black forest!" The nurse said, pointing in the direction they went.

"Thank you! Belle! Let's go!" Vincent said, grabbing her arm and running like mad towards the forest. It did not take them long to see small drops of blood in the snow, heading towards the river and cliff.

"He's wounded. I'm sure he will slow down now!"

"But I hope he won't hurt Chip!" Belle said in a worried tone.

"He wants to get revenge on me; I just hope we are in time to save Chip!

"You are in time Vincent…" a deep voice spat out. They looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Where are you monster!" Vincent growled.

"Look up here!" The voice replied. They all looked up and saw Gaston holding Chip in his arms at the top of the cliff and Chip was unconscious. LeFou was standing beside him looking very concerned.

"Chip is going to die if we don't get him out of here Gaston!" Belle screamed.

"I will let him go if you agree to marry me now Belle!" Gaston spat out.

"I'm already married!"

"Well then…it was nice knowing the boy!"

"WAIT!" Vincent yelled. "Let him go! Your fight is with me!" Vincent said, now climbing up the cliff after them with Belle right behind him.

"I will deal with you in a minute…I…what is he doing?" Gaston gasped, now seeing Chip gently wiping his wound.

"Y-You're bleeding…" Chip said weakly. "Use my blanket to clean…to clean…" And with those words, Chip was out cold again!

"He's dying!" Belle screamed, now seeing Chip's lips were turning blue!

"Hand him to me now!" Vincent commanded, now within arm's reach.

"Gaston we've gone too far this time! The boy is almost gone!" LeFou said in horror.

Before Gaston could respond, the cliff beneath him began to shake and crumble. He held his side in pain and he felt himself losing his grip.

"GASTON! LOOK OUT!" LeFou yelled. But it was too late. Gaston tumbled roughly over the side of the cliff with Chip in his grasp!

"CHIP!" Vincent and Belle screamed in terror. They ran to the edge of the cliff and saw that there was a nasty drop over the side which led to a dark ravine below! Gaston was barely hanging on with his claws and holding on to Chip simultaneously. Feeling the terrible jolting, Chip opened his eyes and saw them dangling from the side of the cliff. Then the rain began to pour down, making it harder to keep a grip.

"M-Momma!" Chip cried out, beginning to cry. Gaston saw that his claws were giving way and it would be very hard to climb back up to the top of the cliff. He was thinking of a plan when he felt Chip begin to cry. His wet tears running down his chest.

"Stop crying Chip."

"W-We're gonna die!" Chip said, covering his face in Gaston's fur. Without warning, Chip felt his face being pulled from the fur and facing Gaston's own wet face.

"You won't die Chip." Gaston whispered. And with those words, he hoisted himself up and pushed Chip on a small ledge. "Stay there."

"W-what?"

"Don't move! If you do, you'll fall." Gaston responded weakly, his claws slowly slipping.

"G-Gaston." Chip said, now trying to reach out to him.

"Stay still. One sudden move…and…you will…perish," He said, now feeling his side bleeding even more. His claws were slipping even more and he knew he would not be able to hang on for long.

"GASTON!" LeFou screamed.

"LeFou, cast down the rope! Now!" Gaston commanded. Once he did, Chip saw that Gaston was quickly wrapping the rope around him.

"B-But!"

"Pull him!" Gaston yelled. He then made eye contact with Chip one more time and ran his clawed hand over his face. "Hang on to the rope; whatever you do, don't let go." He whispered.

"Gaston! You have to hang on too!"

"I have fulfilled my purpose. I see now that it was not revenge; it was to earn my right to rest. By saving you, I have earned my right. Thank you Chip." Gaston whispered, now nuzzling his face gently and then weakly letting his claws release the cliff.

"GASTON!" Everyone screamed. But it was too late; the only thing they saw was him fall down to the dark abyss below. Chip was now crying uncontrollably; for a terrible monster, Gaston just saved his life!

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" Chip screamed, trying to break free of the rope once he was pulled up to safety. Once the rope was off of him, he tried to run, but Vincent grabbed him!

"Shhhh! Shhhh! Chip I've got you! It's alright." Vincent said, holding the boy to his chest.

"We've got to get him out of here." Belle replied. But while they were preparing Chip, Belle turned to the cliffside once more. "Goodbye Gaston; thank you for saving Chip's life." She whispered.

While she spoke, she felt a gentle wind rush past her ears, almost as if the wind was responding to what she said. And with that, all of them headed home.

Back at the castle…

"Chip? Chip can we talk to you?" Vincent asked, now walking to sit on the bed. Chip looked at him with curiosity. "I want to speak with you about what we said…about a son."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Chip said softly.

"What?" Belle asked, now sitting down too.

"I know you both have a lot to do, being a prince and princess."

"Chip..." Vincent started.

"I think momma should be well soon…"

"Chip…" Belle tried.

"And I will be moving out soon…"

"Chip, now hold on a moment!" Vincent said, gently pinning the boy down. "We do want you!"

"B-But I thought," Chip whispered.

"I only said that because I felt like I would not be a good father. Chip we do want to take care of you." Vincent replied, now gently lying beside the boy.

"And we have spoken with your mother. She said that she wants to live in the town due to her condition, but that you are free to be under our care from now on if you want." Belle smiled.

"R-Really?" Chip said in surprise.

"Of course! Now we want you if you want us," Vincent smiled as he began playfully nuzzling Chip in the neck as Belle playfully planted ticklish kisses on his face. Chip's giggles and laughter made them laugh in glee and soon they were hugging the small boy. They truly loved him.

"Of course I do. I can't believe this! Will I be a little prince?" Chip said in happiness.

"Yes. You will be." Vincent smiled.

"And we are happy to have you." Belle replied, now tucking him in. They gave him goodnight kisses and soon left him to rest.

While walking to their room, Belle couldn't help but look out the window and feel a twinge of sadness. Vincent gently turned her face to look at him.

"You are thinking about him aren't you?"

"I can't help it my dear. He started off so vulgar and evil, but in the end he saved Chip's life."

"Perhaps there was more to him than met the eye my love."

"Yes, perhaps. Perhaps there was." Belle replied, now cuddling in Vincent's arms as they walked to their room for the night.

Meanwhile, back at LeFou's camp…

"Well, I better clean all of this up." LeFou said sadly. He was packing up all of Gaston's items when he saw a black rose. A rose that only had one single petal left.

"Gaston, wherever you are. I sure hope you are finally at peace and that you found what you were looking for." He spoke quietly. He then gasped as he saw the last petal fall off the rose and gently fall to the table. His eyes then widened in amazement as the black petals slowly but surely became white and then the rose and all of the petals disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed the story and the final chapter. NewbienovelistRD this story was for you! I know you love Beauty and the Beast!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I certainly do! Thank you so much for this amazing story, Amiga! You're the best! :D**


End file.
